


A Lesson in Serving

by FaeryQueen07



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Cake, M/M, NC-17, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur decides Merlin needs a lesson in how to serve his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Serving

Arthur lay back on the grass, eyes closed against the midday sun. Spring Equinox was nearly upon them and the days were both warmer and longer now as Camelot eased her way out of winter’s embrace. In a rare show of generosity, Arthur had called a halt to the daily trainings in favor of relaxing. It had been Merlin’s idea to have their lunch packed up so that they, along side Morgana and Gwen, could enjoy their meal under the sun. Now they rested, coats and shoes shed in response to the heat. Gwen and Morgana were a distance away, their laughter floating through the air.

 

“Merlin, hand me the pack.”

 

Merlin did so without opening his eyes. It was warm and he was fuller than he could remember ever being before. It was one of the many benefits to eating with royalty, Merlin had discovered.

 

“Move over here.”

 

Merlin raised his head to look over at Arthur in bewilderment. “Pardon?”

 

“I said, move over here. I wish to take a nap and the pack is too hard to use as a pillow.”

 

Merlin’s gaze travelled over to Morgana and Gwen, watching as they spread out the blankets they had brought with them. When they settled down again, their backs were to Merlin and Arthur, but that gave him little assurance.

 

“Arthur, someone could see you.”

 

Arthur twisted his head back to look at Merlin. “We are out of sight of the castle, the girls are doing...whatever it is they do. Now come over here.”

 

Sighing heavily, Merlin crawled the short distance to where Arthur lay, arranging himself according to Arthur’s direction. It took them a few moments to find an agreeable position, with Arthur muttering about bony limbs and the need to ‘fatten up’ certain servants. Once settled, they dozed off for a brief time.

 

Morgana roused them a short time later, with a none-too-gentle poke to Arthur’s side.

 

“Get up,” she snapped when neither man moved. “Fine, Gwen and I will simply eat the cake* ourselves.”

 

“I think not.” Arthur glared at her as he struggled to sit up and Merlin shifted himself to his knees as the last vestiges of sleep left him.

 

“Here, my lady,” Gwen interrupted, retrieving the cake from its basket. She handed a piece to Morgana, then served Arthur before slicing some for herself and Merlin. “Shall we go eat behind the tree, my lady? You’ve been under the sun for several hours already and we don’t want your skin to burn.”

 

Morgana shot Arthur a knowing look as she stood, cake in hand. “Yes, perhaps that would be best.”

 

As they turned to leave, Gwen winked at Merlin, and he felt his face heat. Turning his attention to the chocolate confection before him, Merlin raised the first bite to his lips, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

 

"This seems like the perfect time to work on some of lessons, Merlin."

 

"Lessons?" There was a faint note of dismay in Merlin's voice, and he glanced down mournfully at his cake.

 

"Yes, lessons. It is a servant's job to take care of their master, is it not?" At Merlin's nod, Arthur continued. "This includes feeding him when he is unable to do so for himself."

 

"Or when he's being a lazy prat," Merlin mumbled.

 

Arthur ignored the insult against his person. "This is the perfect time as we do not have to worry about interruption."

 

"Except from Morgana and Gwen," Merlin pointed out.

 

As if on cue, a burst of laughter suddenly filled the air and Merlin glared pointedly in the girls' direction. The laughter became softer and Arthur's lips twisted up into a rare, indulgent smile.

 

"I really don't think you need to worry about them, Merlin.”

 

Merlin looked doubtful, but simply said. “All right then.” He glanced down at his plate once more before setting it aside to reach for Arthur’s. He was stalled by the wave of a hand.

 

“Please, Merlin, like I’m going to let you feed me cake. You’d no doubt make a complete mess of my shirt, and this one happens to be my favourite. No, for this lesson, I will be teaching...by example.”

 

Merlin swallowed, eyes flitting between the dish and Arthur’s rather serious looking face. “You’re going to feed...me?”

 

“Well, I certainly can’t have you embarrassing me if I fall grievously ill. So to start, I’ll show you what to do.”

 

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Merlin shook his head. “Like I’m going to fall for that,” he snorted. When Arthur only arched one brow, however, Merlin gave in with a sigh. “What do you want me to do?”

 

Arthur rearranged them once more so that Merlin was lying on his back, Arthur poised over him, blocking out the sun. Sliding the dish closer, he broke off a corner of the cake and brought it to Merlin’s lips.

 

“Open,” Arthur commanded, but his voice was lower, gentler than normal, and Merlin complied immediately.

 

The first bite disappeared quickly, Merlin savouring the way the flavour exploded over his tongue, melting as he swallowed. His lips fell open as Arthur brought another piece up, this time letting his fingers linger in Merlin’s mouth. Eyes steady on Arthur’s, Merlin let his tongue slip over the digits, stealing away the crumbs. He shivered as he watched Arthur’s pupils widen.

 

“Here,” Arthur murmured, offering up another small bit of cake.  Arthur was leaning in even before he withdrew his fingers, his lips closing over Merlin’s, capturing his moan. “You’re a horrible patient,” he chastised. “Terrible. Really.” He emphasised each word with a long, deep kiss that had Merlin melting into the ground beneath him.

 

“Aren’t—” Merlin groaned as Arthur’s hand slid over the front of his trousers to cup him. “You’re the one taking advantage of an invalid,” he gasped as the laces were undone.

 

“Don’t be an idiot. Clearly I’m just trying to make certain you are—” Arthur sighed as he was finally able to slip his hand inside Merlin’s trousers, his fingers closing around the heated length. “—comfortable, since you are unwell and must be attended.”

 

“Arthur....” Their game forgotten, Merlin arched up into Arthur’s hand, his eyes sliding shut. “Please.”

 

“Please what, Merlin?” Arthur paused in his stroking to swipe his thumb over the crown of Merlin’s cock.

 

“Please, I need to come.”

 

“Then come.”

 

Merlin’s back bowed as he came, his lips pressed in a thin line as he fought to hold back all sound. When he finally opened his eyes, the ring of blue was edged in gold, and Arthur bit back the questions on the tip of his tongue in favour of freeing Merlin’s legs from his trousers. Pulling a small jar from his pocket, Arthur thumbed it open and poured a little on his fingers before setting it aside. He avoided Merlin’s cock, which would still be sensitive to the point of pain, and slid his fingers back further, brushing them over Merlin’s entrance. His lips curved up in a smile at the answering breathy sigh. He caught the next with his mouth as he slid the first digit in.

 

Arthur took his time, sliding first one and then two fingers inside, searching out the spot that never failed to make Merlin keen. He was annoyed when Merlin silenced the sound, but it only made Arthur redouble his efforts. By the time he pressed in the third finger, Arthur was certain that even the girls could hear them. Though, judging by the sounds coming from their direction, they were too occupied by their interactions to care.

 

When he pulled his fingers free, Merlin made a sound of discontent, his hips lifting as though to seek out the contact once more. Arthur smiled down at him fondly, then licked across the pouting lips until they part. He moved over, settling himself between Merlin’s thighs as he tugged the laces of his trousers open and shoved them down. Slicking his hand with more oil, Arthur coated himself and then pressed forward.

 

“Arthur.” Merlin’s head tipped back, mouth falling open as he sucked in a sharp breath. One of his legs lifted and curled itself over Arthur’s hip, urging him forward, deeper.

 

“You can’t—you’ve got to stop, Merlin, or I won’t last.”

 

“Don’t care.” The words were plaintive, yearning, and Merlin thrust up to prove his point.

  
With a growl, Arthur pulled back and slammed home, bracing his body on one forearm while his other hand gripped Merlin’s hip. A smug smile slid over his face when he felt Merlin’s cock stir against his belly, and Arthur pressed closer, trapping it between them.

 

“Oh god.”

 

“Not a god, Merlin, a _prince_,” Arthur corrected, snapping his hips.

 

“Faster. Please, faster, Arthur.”

 

“Yes.” With a hiss of pleasure, Arthur picked up the pace. As Merlin’s head tipped back, Arthur leaned and traced his tongue over the curve of his neck. He nipped at the skin, then sucked hard, drawing the blood to the surface. It was just high enough, he noted vaguely, that not even the ridiculous neckerchiefs Merlin wore would cover the mark.

 

A moan from Merlin dragged Arthur’s attention back to the sinful mouth, and he devoted a full minute to reacquainting himself with it, stilling his movements lest he become distracted. Arthur chuckled at the frustrated sound Merlin made, and proceed to draw out the kiss until Merlin’s foot slid up the back of his calf, causing him to a shiver.

 

“Move, damn you.” Merlin had meant the words to be commanding, but they only sounded breathless.

 

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.”  Arthur started up a litany dedicated solely to the man who had come to mean so much to him, so quickly. Merlin, who only ever seemed to give and give and give.

 

Arthur brought his free hand up to Merlin’s face, his fingers dancing over the prominent cheekbones, gliding over his eyebrows, lips and down his nose. They skated along the line of his jaw, traced the shell of his ear. Then they slid further back to curl in his hair as Arthur sank into another kiss.

 

The pace became more frantic, then, and Arthur lost the rhythm as pleasure exploded through his body, burned through his veins and made everything else in the world fade away to black so that all he could hear, feel and see was Merlin. Merlin, who was coming apart beneath him, pleas and praise falling freely from his normally insolent mouth while his eyes flashed golden under a burning sun. And something, something indefinable was thrumming through Merlin, making his skin almost glow, making him luminous, that swept over Arthur as well. It happened every time they came together like this and though Arthur wondered at it, he knew he wasn’t ready to ask.

 

Arthur collapsed against Merlin, spent and out of breath. As gently as possible, he slid free of Merlin’s body and shifted to lie beside him, one hand reaching out to drag a coat over to cover Merlin. Rolling to his back, Arthur tugged on Merlin’s arm until he rolled to his side, head falling to rest just beneath Arthur’s chin. Neither one said a word, and as the sun slowly dipped behind the trees, her rays making them appear to be on fire, they slipped into a peaceful sleep, cake forgotten.

 

~ Fini ~

**Author's Note:**

> For Digitallace on her birthday! You wanted cake, babe, so here it is. Major thanks to dracosoftie for her beta work!! :D
> 
> *Cake wasn't the word they used back then, it didn't come into play until the 13th century. As the show has a lot of modern idioms, I didn't stress myself out too much about vocabulary accuracy, but I can assure you that 'cock' was used – for vulgar means no less – before the 12th century. Enjoy!


End file.
